How I became a Shield Hero
by SlicingAndDicing
Summary: Some people might know the story of one Naofumi Iwatani, the Legendary Shield Hero. So what would happen, if, instead of him, there was someone else? SI/OC
1. Prologue

**Okay, so a little warning. This is my first attemp on writing a story, so don't be suprised if this is little wobbly. English also isn't my first language, so expect grammar and clause errors. I hope to get better in future.**

**I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero. Only my OC. This story was inspired by theoneandonlyedster's story 'Rise of a True Shield hero (Redux)'.**

* * *

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." -_Seneca

* * *

"'The Records of the Four Cardinal Heroes?'", I read the tittle of the book.

I had been wandering at local market place, when I came up to a stall selling old books. Reading has been one of my favorite pass time activities, especially those from fantasy and adventure genres. So I thought why not take a look.

The stall outside was connected to a small tent, which contained tables filled with old books and comics. After greeting the owner, I took a look around, flipping through books and comics that caught my interest.

And there, from very bottom of one of the book piles, this book caught my attention.

Picking it up, I turned it around to look the summary. Too bad there wasn't any. I shrugged, and took a look of few first chapters.

It seemed the book was about four heroes summoned from another worlds to stop some threat called "The Waves of the Apocalyptic Catastrophe". The book didn't go into much detail, but it seemed pretty bad.

"'Each of the four heroes wield a characteristic weapon: a sword, a spear, a bow and a shield.'. Huh." I muttered. " Isn't shield more like an armour or something?" I thought out loud, continuing flipping throught the book. "'The heroes parted ways after summoning, to hone their skills and prepare for the incoming threat.'"

The book went to detail on heroes adventures and deeds they did around the land. And after certain amount of time, heroes would once again meet up and fight against 'the Waves' together.

"The story seems pretty unique, so might as well buy this one." I stated to myself.

As I turned the last heroes, the shield heroes, story page, I was met with a blank paper. "Huh?" was my only reaction, before the blank page started glowing.

"What the-!?" The light suddenly increased by tenfold, eveloping me complitely. The books pages started flipping rapidly until I couldn't even make them up anymore. And if that wasn't enough, I felt the floor suddenly vanish under me, making me plummet downwards.

"Aaah- Oof!" I didn't even get to scream, when my body already met the floor once again. Painfully, might I say. As I put my right hand on my aching left side, I could instantly feel a new weight bearing my wrist. Before I could look it up, my attention was snatch by sudden voice.

"We did it! The summoning was success!" a male voice exclaimed in relief, with other voices joining in "O brave heroes, please save our world."

"What?" I asked, and heard same kinds of reactions on my left. There was three other people, all of them wearing what I would call normal clothes. At least compared those standing infront of us, who where wearing some kind of robes. What stood out from the three were the objects they were holding.

'A bow, a sword and a spear...', I thought in disbelief. 'Don't say that means...' I looked my hand where I felt the weight.

A small gray shield with green round gem in the middle was now occupaying my right wrist, reaching from my elbow to my hand in length.

I looked at it in amazement, slowly connecting the dots in my mind. When it finally clicked, I couldn't help myself.

"Holy shit!" I suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the coversation going between the other people.

"Is something wrong?" One of the robed figures asked worriedly.

Realising what I just did, quickly bowed apologetly. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Everything is fine. Please continue." I said emberasingly.

The blond, robed man with golden circlet around his head, soon continued where he left off. "A-as I was saying, our world is in a brink of destruction, so we summoned you Four Cardinal heroes here using an acient rituel.", he explained. He then bowed deeply, as did the others behind him. "We beg of you, O brave heroes! Please help us!" He pleaded, desperation in his voice.

As I thought the request in my head, the dark haired male with the sword answered.

"I refuse."

I turned my shocked eyes to him, but he just kept his neutral gaze on summoners.

The blond male next to him, who had been playing with the bow spoke next. "Likewise".

"We can go back to our world, right?", The one carrying spear asked. "We'll talk about your problems after that."

'What's with these three? They're all taking this with stride.', I thought in disbelief, now feeling more ashamed for my earlier reaction.

The dark haired boy stepped forward and pointed his sword at summoners. "Don't you guys feel any guilt at all for bringing us here without our consent?", he asked accusingly.

"And if you throw us out as soon as peace is restored, we'd have worked for nothing.", the male carrying bow added

The spear man (I'm gonna identify them with their weapons until I get their names) continued. "How willing are you to accommodate us? Depending on your answer, we might end up becoming your enemies instead." He said coolly to now nervous looking summoners.

I couldn't help but feel little annoyed at these three. 'Now they're making demands without even knowing what's going on. How single minded can you be?', I though, my face scrunching into silent scowl.

The circlet wearing man spoke after a moment. "F-First, we'd like you to have an audience with the king of our country, Melromarc." He said, carefully walking towards us. He stopped right before the sword man, and contineued speaking. This time pleadingly. "You can negotiate your reward after that, so please..."

Few tense seconds later, the sword man lowered his weapon. "Fine, I guess.", he said and started walking out of the chamber.

"I suppose we could consider their offer." The bow man said, walking soon after him.

"Not like our demands are gonna change, no matter who we talk to." The spear man stated offhandedly as he too walked out. I quickly gave a chase after them, silently welcoming myself to this new world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first official chapter of my story, written with fervor I didn't know I had. I spent way more time writing this than the prologue, which I admid I wrote with little planning and hurry. I plan to write it properly at some point, so no worries. I already have some ideas, and it alleviates that I've written it already once.**

**Before we start, I once again want to say English isn't my first language, so expect grammar and clause errors. I also haven't written any stories before, especially in English, so this is a new field for me.**

**But now on with the story.**

**I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero. Only my OC. This story was inspired by theoneandonlyedster's story 'Rise of a True Shield hero (Redux)'.**

* * *

"_I have no special talent, I am only passinately curious."_\- Albert Einstein

* * *

After we walked to staircase outside the chamber, I let my mind to wander.

So, I have been transported in to what seems to be a whole different world, if the robed people are to be believed. Furthermore WE, as in me and the three other guys, are suppose to save the people of this world from some threat with no skill or whatsoever.

Maybe these armaments are suppose to somehow help us, because I'm pretty sure that they are some way magical. I sure wasn't wearing it before, and I'm also pretty sure the summoner group couldn't be fast enough to put it on my person without me even noticing. So only explanation is it MAGICALLY appeared on my arm.

Talking about the armament, I've been looking the Shield hanging on my right arm more closely. FAnd first thing I want to point out is that it's pretty crappy. It's too small to protect anything but my arm, when shield is usually supposed to protect almost user's whole body. So if this thing doesn't have some kind of expansion button, I'll have to by some more armor for myself, maybe improve my reaction time too so that I could even use it.

That's of course if I start the whole hero business.

Second thing to note is more of a question, as in what's with the gem? I have felt the thing and I'm quit sure it's not ther just as some ornament. I felt something emitting off it as I touched it, something that I'm not sure how to describe. I just know it felt really weird.

It might have been magic, if my theory of magical world is correct. Of course I can't be sure of that, before I find someone to verify it.

I stopped my thinking for a moment when I saw a window coming up on the staircase. Excitable I hurried my steps towards it, because I would finally get my first look at the new world.

When I reached the window, I took my first look to the outside.

And I was left speechless.

The tower we were climbing was situated in some city, where different sized stone buildings occupy most of the area. The buildings seem pretty medieval, like something, which would have fit better about 300 to 400 hundred years ago in our world. But here it seemed to just enhance the already beautiful environment. The plants and trees seemed even brighter and healthier looking, than what I have used to see. Even sky seemed more colorful compared to ours. And the air...

I took deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh.

… has never felt better.

As I enjoyed the view, taking note of the people walking down streets, I noticed something at the edge of my vision. It didn't seem to be part of environment, and it seemed to move with same sync with my head's movement.

"What's this now?" I wondered, trying to look it more closely. That seemed to do something, because suddenly the thing expanded before me, showing me something I wouldn't have expected from this world.

"Stats?" That's right. In front of me suddenly appeared a transparent screen, showing basic game character information. For this I had to pinch myself, because there's no way that I got one of the most OP powers in the fanfic multiverse.

Nope, this is real.

Lets check it out!

Before I could do that, someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder and shook me. "Hey, Earth to hero. We have a places to be, so you can enjoy views later. We went ahead and noticed you're missing. I came to fetch you up, so you better not to space out again.", the speaker, who proved to be the spear guy, said, sounding little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry about that." I apologized. "It just, I haven't fully grasped the situation just yet.", I told him. I swept my hands around me. "I mean, we're in a different world for god's sake, something I had just yesterday thought as a fiction. Who wouldn't be in shock for something like that?" I asked.

The spear guy huffed and started walk up the stairs. "Don't think you're the only one who's shocked. We're just gonna worry about it after the meeting.". He told me.

I stood there for a moment and then quickly caught up with him. "Then what was up with those demands and threats?" I asked.

He humped. "Well, we just gave them impression we're not to be messed with." He stated. He then smirked, and lifted his finger. "After all, we can't have them look down on us.".

"Ouh." I didn't approve what they were doing, but I could see the benefits of it. If they see we're not an easy target, they have no choice than take us seriously. That way we could also get something out of this all in the end.

We kept climbing up the stairs, silence falling between us. Not big surprise, when neither of the people knew each other.

So I chose to break the ice. "So, what's your name?" I asked him.

The spear guy turned his head so that I could see his raised eyebrow. "Isn't it usually polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name?" He asked with bit amusement in his voice.

Realizing what he mend, I once again apologized. "Uh, yeah sure." I said. "Name's-"

"There you guys are! Took you long enough.", a voice, who I recognized as the bow guy's, shouted at the end of staircase. "Where did you find him?" He asked the spear guy.

"Found him in front of a window spacing out.", spear guy answered, forgetting our previous conversation completely. Leaving it be, I walked towards the two other weapon wielders.

"Did you wait for long? I would have come sooner if I had realized." I stated truthfully, feeling little guilty to make them wait.

The bow guy waved me off. "It's cool. We noticed you're missing pretty soon, so we didn't have to wait for long.".

The sword guy nodded with acknowledgement. "Now lets go! We have hold up long enough.", he said, starting to walk towards the castle, with us coming behind him.

* * *

As we walked through courtyard towards the king, I started conversation with one of the robed men, hoping to get more information of this world. For some reason he was hesitant to tell me anything, but when others asked, he agreed to answer questions with little to no resistance. That put some warning bells blaring in my head, but I chose to ignore them for now.

He told us about the city we were occupying, Melomarc, and some other things we should know about. Like for example, people here use coins as a way of exchange instead of the paper money we're used to. Well it certainly fits with the whole medieval theme they got going here.

He also told us about different species living in this world. Like Demi-humans, who are, according to him, a variation of the human race with some bestial features. Too bad there seems to be some bad blood with the Demi-human nations and Merlomarc, so we won't be seeing them here.

After few more moments we reached the castle, where the robed man stated our conversation concluded for now. So we continued towards the king in silence, which I used to my advantage to examine the status screen more closely.

As I noted before, it seemed to show my current attributes, which I must say aren't that good. I only have points on a physical and magical defense with other stats having no points to speak of. Luckely I'm only level one, so I'll be hopefully able to rise them up later.

Next I looked at my equipment. It noted my current clothes as 'otherworld clothes', which consists a blue jeans, white sneakers and gray hoodie. Furthermore it showed 'the legendary shield' also as an equipment.

'_Does that mean the ability isn't from the shield __and is something what I now have, __or __the ability is from the shield, but just counts__ the shield as an item __for some reason__?"_ I thought, trying make sense of this power. I don't know if it matters where it's from, but I'm just interested. Also if this is suppose to work like a game, does that mean I can check an items information?

Only one way to find out.

Reaching my hand towards the screen, I tapped the icon of the equipped shield. And with it, opened up a new window. Great! Now let see what we have here.

First of all the shield seemed to have passive ability to shield wielder from any damage without need of the shield, meaning I could parry attacks with my body alone. It also included pain resistance. The shield also appeared to be translating all coming verbal and visual information into comprehensible information. Now that will be really useful in the future. There also seemed to be other abilities, but they were locked for now. I have to try unlocking them later.

"This really is like a game, eh?" I said, closing the screens as we finally reached the king is.

The king was pretty much like I imagined. An old looking man, dressed in a very formal and grandiloquent clothing with crown resting on his head, sat on a thrown at the end of a great hall. Next to him stood who I'd guess is his adviser. There was also other people surrounding the hall either on a floor level or on platforms, all dressed in a formal clothing.

We remained standing right before the king, who kept looking each one of us with appraise. But when he locked his gaze with me, I could swore I saw little hostility in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

'_Great, I just met him and he already hates me.'_ I thought depressingly, making sure it didn't show on my face.

After few seconds of silence, the king finally spoke. "So, you young men are the Four Cardinal Heroes of ancient legend?", he asked us for verification, which we acknowledged. "I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Heroes, name yourselfs."

The sword guy went first. "Amaki Ren, sixteen-years-old, high schooler."

Next was the spear guy. "I'm Kitamura Motoyasu. Twenty-one, and college student."

"Kawasumi Itsuki, seventeen years old, and a high schooler." Answered the guy with a bow.

I was up next. I took step forward. "My name-".

"I see.", the king suddenly stated, stopping my introduction. "Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki, huh? I suppose I owe you an explanation.".

'_He ignored me...'_, I thought in shock, choosing nevertheless stay silent as the king begun retelling their story.

It was pretty much as it was in the book, just more detailed. Along their legend, the 'Waves' were to appear in several waves, and unless they weren't stopped, the world would end. After they had failed to defend from the first wave, they resorted to a other legend, and summoned us to take care of the problem for them.

He also told there's something called 'dragon hourglass', which would tell the next arrival of the Wave. Meaning we have little less than month to prepare ourselves for it.

"So, we now got the gist of it.", Motoyasu stated in understanding. Then he looked at the king "But surely you didn't summon us expecting us to save you for free?", he asked.

"Oh god not this again." I muttered tiredly, dragging my hand over my face.

Luckily, king didn't seem offended of the clear threat, more like he was expecting it. "Of course, once you repel all the Waves, we shall reward you handsomely.", he promised.

That seemed to satisfy the spear wielder. "Will you, now? Well, as long as we have your word.", he said smiling.

Ren inserted his own comment. "But don't think for a moment that you can tame us.", he warned with the same callous voice. I don't know who he tries to impress, but he should really tone it down a little. That kind of attitude isn't healthy for someone that young.

Itsuki also piped in. "After all, we can't have you looking down on us.", he stated, looking little smug.

I couldn't help but deadpan at them for their 'heroic' impression. People really must be falling from joy knowing these 'humble' heroes are here to help.

'_I know Motoyasu said to give these people a __convincing impression, but isn't this going little too far?'_ I thought to myself, looking at the people's reactions.

Surprisingly, they didn't seem offended at all, some even looking them with admiration. Remembering king's recap of the end results of the first Wave, where many were lost, I could understand them some way. If I was presented with salvation, with either pay or deal with it by myself, I'd gladly pay for it.

Also I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting, which made me shrunk in myself a little. Some were watching me with distaste or with an open hostility. First their eyes would look at his right arm, where, by coincidence, rested the legendary shield. Then the hostility would come in play.

'_Is it the shield? Does these people have bad history with it?'_, I thought worriedly, my gaze too moving towards the shield.

"Now, heroes.", the king interrupted my dwellings, forcing me to concentrate to what is told. "I recommend you all to check your statuses."

'_Does he mean the stats screen?'__, _I thought with surprise, as I opened my own screen.

I looked to my side at Motoyasu, who looked unsure after the kings advice. Understanding what was wrong, I decided to help him out. "There's this icon at the edge of your vision. If you focus on it, it'll open up you stats screen.", I explained. "Noticed it as I was watching the views.".

He rose eyebrow, but did as I told. Omething seemed to happen, if his startled look was anything to come by. "Wow, this really is a game!", he exclaimed, tapping the air before him. It also seemed we can't see each others screens for some reason.

'_Shame, I'd have wanted compare my stats with him.',_ I thought with sigh. I would have wanted to know, if their stats were as linearly set as mine. My shield only gives me magical and physical defense, which is understandable as it's a shield, but otherwise I have no points to speak of. Does that mean we all start with zero stats, or am I just the only one? _'Hopefully zero attack power doesn't mean I can't do any damage. Otherwise level upping will be a bitch.', _I thought irritably, already dreading the mob hunting, if this power worked as I think it will.

Of course Itsuki was one who brought up the problem that I have tried solve. "'Level 1'? That's worrying.", he stated out loud, looking up at us.

"No telling if we can fight like this.", Motoyasu said contemplatively with hand on his chin. Then his lips curved to confident smirk. "It just means that we ought to train ourselves.", he said, spinning his spear around with mock attacks.

"But how we're suppose to do that?", it was Ren who asked this time.

The king's assistant answered him. "The Status magic, which is exclusive to the heroes, will help you better yourself, but you must leave on an adventure to develop and upgrade your legendary weapons.", he told us.

"Then it's better we level up as much as we can.", Itsuki stated after the explanation.

I decided to throw some suggestion to the conversation too. "Then wouldn't it be the best, if we formed a par-"

"One moment heroes.", I once again got interrupted, which was starting to get really annoýing.

"Oh what now?", asked little irritably of the assistant, who looked little startled of my attitude, but continued explaining either way.

"You will each recruit and adventure separately.", he told us matter of factually. "It is said that legendary weapons repel one other by nature. If you work together, it apparently hinders their development.".

"He's speaking the truth.", I turned to Ren, who was tapping air before him, most likely examine his status screen. "So that means we have to split up then.", he said, crossing his hand s with each others. "Which is better for me, when I'm more a lone wolf than a team player.".

"The parties are still recommended.", the assistant pressured. "These lands are filled with other dangers than just the Waves, so it's better have some back up with you.".

Ren looked the assistant for a few moments. Then he turned his head away. "Fine. But if they can't keep up, I'm leaving them behind.".

Looking outside, the king spoke. "The sun is about to set. Rest up tonight, and set out tomorrow.", he said. "In the mean time, we'll gather the best of the best to form your parties.", he promised.

Then from the side of the palace came who I suppose is maid dressed in yellow dress. She smiled at us and bowed. "We have prepared rooms for you.", she said and directed her hand behind her. "Please come this way.". Then she started walking pointed direction.

As we started following her towards our rooms, I took a last glance at the king, who I could swore was glaring daggers behind my back. Deciding to speak about it with others later, I walked out of the hall after them.

* * *

"Man, I guess you get special treatment when you're heroes of the legend, eh. The girl, who showed us here was cutie pie, too." Motoyaki said contentedly as sat on a bed near the table we were occupying.

I knew what he mend. The rooms we were presented were spacious and neatly decorated, making it feel cosy and noble at the same time. We are now in one of the rooms, sitting around a small table, where the maid had left us a tray with drinks and exotic fruits on it. Right now I was sitting on a couch with Ren leaning on a wall on my left, Itsuki sitting at other side of the round table, and- like I said before -Motoyaki relaxing on the bed at my right, looking pretty content with given service.

We've been getting to know each others for past hour and were now just relaxing and talking what comes to mind. Or at least, the others were. I was once again fiddling with the 'status magic', as the king's assistant had called it, looking for anything to take note for or something I had missed from before. So, for a time being, I shut myself out from the conversation.

"And our dinner was sumptuous, thought it did taste unusual.", Itsuki said with satisfaction. He then turned to Ren. "What do you think, Ren?"

This seemed to startle him for what ever thoughts he was having. "Yeah, sure.", he just said, closing his eyes again.

Itsuki rose an eyebrow guestingly, and then sight. "All right, what's on your mind? You seemed to be thinking something pretty intensely just now.", he asked and turning his chair towards him. Montoya also looked him expectantly.

Ren's face scrunched with irritation, but it loosened up as he sight with defeat. "It just this place reminds me of a game from back home. The monk's explanation from before just verifies it.", he explained. He then stated seriously, "This can't be a coincident.".

"Oh you, too?", Motoyasu asked amazed, but then smirked. "Of course, it isn't a big surprise, the game is pretty popular all around. ", he stated and lifted his finger. "This composition is exactly like on _Emerald Online_."

"This isn't some online game.", Itsuki denied. "It's clearly a world out of a console game called _Dimension Web_.".

"You're both wrong.", Ren this time denied. "It's a _VRMMO_.".

When both looked him questioningly, he explained. "It's pretty much the exact same as _Brave Star Online."._

They were silent for a few moments, with me still ignoring the whole conversation. Then Motoyasu sighed and rose up from the bed. Then he looked others in the room. "Let's sort out the informa-"

"OH GODDAMN IT!", I suddenly exclaimed loudly, startling others in the room. Then I slumped depressingly back on the couch, my head falling to my hands with groan.

Others looked me with wide eyes, not knowing how to react. Then Motoyasu spoke to me carefully.

"Uuh, Dude? You okay?", he asked me uncertainly.

I looked him from between my fingers, and slumped even further. "Oh it's nothing serious. I just found out my work will be cut out for me in the future.", I told him, my voice muffled by my hands.

Itsuki asked me this time, looking me questioningly. "What do you mean?".

I lifted my head from my hands, looking thoughtful. Then I sighed and rose up. "It might be better if I show you guys.", I stated. Looking around the room and locking my gaze with the weapon ornaments at the other side of the room, I walked towards them. "Hopefully I won't be only one with it.", I said under my breath.

Reaching the ornaments- two crossed bronze spears and a droplet-shaped shield on top of them -I turned my head towards the others. "Motoyasu, can you help me with these?", I asked him, pointing at the ornaments on the wall.

"Uh, sure.", he answered little uncertainly and walking to me. "But whatcha gonna do with them?".

"You'll see soon.", I answered, lifting the bronze shield of the wall.

Then something unexpected happened.

The green gem suddenly started shining, catching attention of everyone in the room. The shield in my arms also started to shine with a green light, making me drop it with a startle.

"What the hell!", I said, lifting the legendary shield in front of me so I could look the shining gem embedded on it. When the light started to dim, a screen suddenly opened before me.

**Ability 'Weapon copy: Shields' unlocked**

**New Shield Acquired: Bronze Kite Shield**

**DEF.: ****10**

**M. DEF.: ****7**

"No way...", I looked the screen in disbelief, reading the text few more times to make sure I'm not seeing things.

"What? What happened?!", Itsuki asked, now standing up next to his chair, looking little weary. Ren also had risen of the wall, looking me now curiously.

Instead telling them, I chose to show them. Looking quickly how to activate the new shield, I smirked and brought my right hand in front of me. I then announced.

"Weapon copy: Bronze Kite Shield!"

My whole shield started glowing brightly, obscuring its form from our vision. It started changing shape, slowly resembling the shield now left on the floor. When it reached desired shaped, the shine vanished, presenting the new shield for everyone to see.

Gone was the small shield, and instead there was the almost exact copy of the ornament shield on my arm. It was same gray as the small shield in color with darker gray-colored cross painted on it. The magical green gem was now situated on the middle of the painted cross.

I looked the new shield in amazement, feeling its weight and surface with my other arm. I then tested some defensive stances to see how it feels. After few more stances, I relaxed and looked the shield with content. "Yeah, this will do nicely.".

Motoyasu then had enough. "Okay, what the hell did you do!?", he asked, unknowingly saying vocally what was also in other two's minds.

Deactivating the shield, which turned back to the original shield, I answered. "I unlocked a new ability.", I smiled to him with satisfaction. I pointed my shield. "When I lifted the ornament shield of the wall, it activated an ability called 'Weapon Copy: Shields', which- if the name wasn't big enough give away -allows me to copy any shield I come contact with and add it in my arsenal.", I clarified.

Motoyasu looked me with disbelief for a moment, but shook it of pretty quickly. Then he got thoughtful. "So if you could do it, then...", he looked the ornament spears still hanging on the wall and walked towards them. When he reached the wall, he took one of the spears, which started glowing with a red light.

"Oh wow!", he said, as the light dimmed of the spear. The spear was the most simplest in design, a long handle with bronze, pointy top. He brought his spear before him and exclaimed in a same way I had.

And with no surprise, his spear changed to exact copy of the ornament. Only difference was the red gem now positioned at the side of the spear's tip.

"I had no idea they could do that.", Itsuki said, relieving from his shock, now looking thoughtful. "Maybe it was suppose to come up on the next update of the game.".

"What ever it is, I'm gonna be using it.", Motoyasu said, doing few practice thrusts with the new spear. When he was done, he turned back to me. "Was this the thing you wanted to show us?".

Remembering the original objective, my mood soured a little. I shook my head. "No, I discovered this just now.", I sighed, lifting the ornament shield of the ground and walked back towards the table. "I'll show you now. Just bring the spears here.", I told him.

He rose an eyebrow, but did as I told. As he came with the spears, I had moved the tray of the table and set the shield on it. Motoyasu set the spears leaning on the side of the table and Itsuki looked me questioningly. "Okay, we now have them here. So what did you wanna show us?".

I looked him and then pointed the spear. "Try to lift that.".

He looked me irritably, "What are you trying to pursue here?".

I once again sighed. "Just… please, humor me.".

He looked me with irritation, but chose to play along. He took hold of the spear, lifted it up…

… and let go when a small lighting went between his hand and the weapon.

"What the...", he muttered and tried this time lift the shield, which end with same results.

"What are you guys doing...", Motoyasu asked as he tried lifting the shield, but also getting zapped. "Aah! What's this now?!", he asked irritably.

"Rule Violation.", I told them, catching their attention. "'A hero may not hold any other weapon other than their assigned weapon'.", I said, once again slumping on the couch, "Which means I won't be able to attack enemies conveniently, which also means my leveling up will be even harder.", I told them with depressed sigh, my head again falling on my hands. "I really am a Shield through and through.".

Finally understanding my reaction from before, they tried to lighten up the mood. "Well the king promised us parties for tomorrow, so you might be able to rely on them for exp.", Motoyasu told me.

But I wasn't convinced. "I'm not so sure about that. I think these people might have a problem with me.", I said. Then I looked them. "Didn't you guys see how the king acted towards me, ignoring me for your favor, and all the glares people were giving me? Goddammit, even the robed dude was some reason weary of me.", I explained little heat seeping in my voice.

They thought about it for a moment, until they just shrugged. "I'm not sure.", Ren answered, this time sitting on a chair left of me. "Yes, I noticed something odd with monks behavior, but it could mean anything.".

Itsuki sat again at opposite me. "Yeah, I think you're just being paranoid.", he told his opinion.

"Yeah man. I think you're worrying for nothing.", Motoyasu said, also sitting back down.

Feeling little better after hearing some assure it, I smiled, "Yeah, I guess you guys are right.", I admitted, throwing my hands over the couch's back.

Pleasant silence fell in the room, letting us all dwell in our thoughts for a moment in peace. I for myself couldn't help but think all the different possibilities with my new ability. I'll have to test its limits first.

"By the way, what were you guys talking about before?", I asked them curiously.

Remembering their earlier conversation, they told me how they have noticed similarities with this world and the games they had been playing in the past.

"I haven't heard any of those games before.", I told them. Then I turned to Ren. "And VR games I'm familiar with haven't even been developed on a level you're talking about.".

We all got thoughtful. "I might know what's going on.", Motoyasu said. Then he looked us. "But just to be sure let's check our general knowledge.", he suggested.

He lifted finger. "Who's the person on the thousand yen bill?".

"Eeh, let's ask something more common.", I proposed. Others looked me questioningly. "I'm not from Japan, you know.", I deadpanned.

Motoyasu looked doubtful, "Then how come you speak Japanese so proficiently?".

I just pointed my shield. "Auto translation.".

The look of understanding went between them, maybe little embarrassment too. I continued where I left of. "What about question related to history?", I suggested. "Which countries won World War II?", I asked.

Everyone answered at the same time, coming up with a different answers. We all looked each others with surprise. "Who!?".

This went on for few more minutes, with different question flying back and forth. Until the answer was clear. "It seems we're all from different versions of Earth.", Itsuki said, slumping back on the chair.

"Looks like it. They sound nothing alike.", Ren agreed.

Motoyasu sighed and scratched his head. "I thought we might just be from different eras, but I guess not, if they're so different.", he admitted.

"And I can't believe there's also parallel worlds of ours added to the one we're in.", I said. I let out a short laugh. "Everyone would be going nuts back home, if they knew about this.", I said jokingly, earning little smirks for the others.

I then rose from the couch and did few stretches. "Well, as mind blowing this night has been, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Tomorrow is going to be big for us.", I told them, walking towards the doors. "I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow.", I waved to them over my shoulder.

They nodded and said they would be staying up a little while longer. Leaving them be, I left the room and started walking towards mine.

As I walked, I couldn't help but think how much has happened in last twenty-four hours. Just yesterday I had lived a normal daily life as a high school student, and now I was on my way to safe people from different world from certain doom as a legendary hero. I let out a small laugh how ridiculous that sounded.

I also couldn't help but feel little nervous, as this is totally a new territory for me. No amount of education would be enough for this situation.

'_That's why __we'__re ought to train, so that we would be ready.', _I thought, finally reaching my room. Standing in front of the door for few second, I let out a deep breath and reached for the handle.

'_I'll make this work.'_, I assured myself, as I walked inside. '_I'll must __make this work__.'._

'_For the sa__k__e of everyone.'._

* * *

**A/N: What did you people think about the chapter? Good? Bad? Something to work on to? Review if you have anything to say, any kind of feedback is welcome.**


End file.
